Dulces, Dulces Sueños
by Claw-13
Summary: Sus delicadas manos se deslizaban por su piel.  -Rukia, dónde estamos.  -en nuestra luna de miel  -¿qué?  A veces los sueños muestran los más intímos deseos.El problema está cuando lo confundes con la realidad ¿o no?  One-shot ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo!


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Hoy por ser un día tan especial, 15 de julio. Nuestro querido Ichigo Kurosaki, cumple un año más de vida, con esta gran escusa, me propuse a entregarles este one-shot. Es un tanto loco y un poco confuso, pero creo que les gustará.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

Bueno sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!.

**Dulces, Dulces Sueños. **

Esos dedos se movían con un movimiento tan sensual que lo hacían desfallecer. De arriba abajo, circulares y pequeños golpeteos en su espalda, esas manos esculpida por dioses, suaves, delicadas y pequeñas. No quería abrir sus ojos, era tan relajante como andar entre las nubes, porque si los abría todas las hermosas sensaciones desaparecerían.

-ahh-suspiro con un último contacto de esas delicadas manos con su propia piel

-le ha gustado esta relajante sesión matutina de masajes señor Ku-ro-sa-ki-dijo una ronca y sensual, pero a la vez conocida. Ichigo se alarmó ante lo que oía y abrío como platos sus ojos

-¡Rukia!-gritó ante la sorpresa y con una total cara de incredulidad, se sentó de forma brusca mientras tomaba la única sabana que cubría su cuerpo, alejándose lo más posible de la chica que hace poco estaba sobre su espalda-ququeé..qque haces…-grito apuntándola con la mano izquierda mientras intentaba cubrirse con la derecha. Rukia se cruzo de brazos sobre la blanca cama King, llevaba una sola bata blanca, con su cabello suelto y sus piernas entrelazadas con las del peli naranjo.

-pero que te pasa idiota-le contesto con el seño fruncido- ¿acaso te parezco un hollow que pones esa cara?

-pepepe…rooro…qué..haces aquí…conmigo…aaasí…en mi cama-tartamudeo cada una de las palabras.

-NUESTRA cama, quérras decir-le contesto mientras gateaba hacia el chico, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de él acercándose a paso lento a su rostro, sus ojos lo miraban directos y seductores. Ichigo intento alejarse pero choco con el inmenso respaldo de roble que estaba detras de él

-Rukia-le dijo despacio, incrédulo de lo que veía. La morena se veía tan hermosa, sus labios brillaban con luz propia mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y resplandecían haciendo más intenso su color, su piel blanca y suave se dejaba ver sin remordimiento, la delicada bata de seda se deslizaba por sus curvas de tal forma que la hacían ver con una sensualidad desbordante que no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo, le faltaba el aliento a cada milímetro que ella se acercaba. Ichigo trago forzosamente la saliva que despedía su boca, estaba ardiente de deseo pero a la vez tan confundido que lo dejaba inmóvil. La chica estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él-pero qué qué esta pasadon-dijo casi en un susurro, estaba casi sin habla.

-vamos-le acaricio el rostro, y lo besó-no te acuerdas donde estamos. "qué"pensó el chico. mientras la morena seguía besando su rostro, y comenzaba abrazarlo, el aún estupefacto, solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, ella le acaricio el caballo dándole un relajante masaje capturando entre sus delicados dedos el pelo naranja y jugueteando con su oreja derecha dándole delicados besos.

-pero si lo estábamos pasando tan bien-le susurro en el oído-tenemos tan solo un mes para nosotros, después hay que volver a nuestra realidad y a nuestro deber -Ichigo estaba desconcertado, Rukia lo beso suave y sensual, él le respondió un tanto desconfiado "qué carajo pasa aquí" se preguntaba. Estaba disfrutando: sí, en demacia, pero cuando la limosna es tan grande hasta el santo desconfía.

-espera-dijo, solo dios sabe cuánto le molestaba detenerla, tomó a la morena por los hombros y la sujeto frente a él mientras la miraba serio- Rukia ¿dónde estamos y que hacemos aquí?-la interrogo sin pisca de burla.

-Ichigo- Rukia lo miro incrédula-en serio no recuerdas- le pregunto. El chico siguió con su mirada.

-pues…-la menuda chica se deshizo del agarre y se sentó frente a él- estamos en unas vacaciones lejos de la ciudad y la agitación de todo. Estas son unas termas y bueno…esta es nuestra luna de miel.

-¡qué!-Ichigo dio un salto y se paro sobre la cama, con la sabana para no ser visto completamente desnudo.

-¡idiota no grites así!-le dijo Rukia tirándolo para que volviera a su sitio-¿a caso no recuerdas tu boda? eres un cabeza hueca Ichigo, todo el mundo estuvo allí, de hecho mira- La mujer tomó la mano del muchacho junto a la suya y se las puso en frente.

-dime qué no las recuerdas-ichigo estaba deconcertado, tomó la blanca y delicada mano entre las suyas, le deslizo la argolla de oro que llevaba en su anular izquerdo y vio la inscripción "Ichigo y Rukia, 7-7-2011", luego volvió a colocar el anillo donde pertenecía.

-ichigo…-dijo deconcertada, su esposo estaba actuando muy raro. El chico acaricio la mano de su esposa la beso, luego acaricio el rostro de la muchacha la acerco a él y la beso con pasión, la deslizó y la recostó en la inmensa cama, rodeo su cuelo y comenzó acariciarlo con sus labios. Ichigo no podía creerlo, era esposo de Rukia y estaba allí con él, entre sus brazos entre su cuerpo, bajo su pecho, cerro sus ojos y volvió a atrapar sus suave Delfos de forma apasionada. Cuando de pronto...un jalón de cabello lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡que mierda!-grito, sus ojos se abrieron rápido por el punzante dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta que la pieza en la que se encontraba antes desapareció, entregando otra totalmente distinta, era un nuevo cuarto que se configuraba ante sus ojos. Ichigo aun recostado tomó su cabeza y reflexiono sobre sus anteriores sensaciones y percibió que todo había sido un delicioso y delirante sueño. ¡Wa! había sido la mejor ilusión que jamás había tenido. Pero un nuevo dolor en su cabeza se volvió a pronunciar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡auch!-dijo al sentir el tirón, sobó la parte afectada y de forma inconsciente el peli naranjo miró a su izquierda y la vio a "ella" con su impecable cabello negro durmiendo delicada y apacible, tenía sus manos bajo la almohada y estaba recogida de forma fetal y su clásico mechón que adornaba su rostro caía en las sabanas color crema, vestía un pijama de dos parte con una polera de pabilos y un short muy delicado del mismo color, las frazadas la cubrían un poco más abajo de la cintura. Ichigo se conmovió con lo que veía, ella estaba justo al lado suyo… en su misma cama.

-¡papa!, prometiste llevarme al parque-un niño de brillantes ojos violeta y llamativo cabello naranja lo llamaban desde la cabecera de la cama. Fue ahí que el peli naranjo se percató de donde provenían esos dolorosos tirones que llegaban a su cerebro desde su cuero cabelludo. El niño llevaba un pijama con polera y short de color azul, con bordes de color rojo en su cuello, mangas y en la vasta del pantalón, en medio de la sudadera tenía un escandaloso número dieciséis en el centro.

-¡ahh!-volvió a espantarse, ese pequeño se parecía mucho a él-¿qué?- preguntó precavido

-prometiste llevarlo al parque temprano, idiota-dijo Rukia aún con los ojos cerrados

-pero yo

-no proteste y levántate, te lo ha pedido durante toda la semana -le siguió respondiendo mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y se posaba sobre su hombro.

-vamos papá, vamos a llegar tarde a la competencia de carros-el niño le jalaba el brazo derecho para que saliera de la cama. "esto tiene que ser un sueño…yo soy muy joven para ser padre…y aún estoy en el instituto…pero se ve tan real". Ichigo se levanto de la cama muy dudoso. Llevaba un pijama parecido al de su hijo, pero sin el escandaloso número dieciséis en su lugar tenía un discreto quince. Tomando la mano del pequeño, intentó analizar su situación actual y trató de buscar en su cabeza alguna solución. En su desesperación se pellizcó fuerte la cara pero nada…

- esto es…-dijo para sí. Sintió el dolor en su rostro pero no se despertó y se resignó a aceptar su realidad. Rukia veía como ambos se quedaban en el umbral de la habitación.

-toma una ducha-El niño se había soltado de la mano para luego empujarlo desde atrás con sus dos manos. Ichigo miro a todo a su alrededor, la pieza estaba alfombrada, tenia distintos tipos de cuadros artísticos, paisajistas y una gran cantidad fotos familiares repartidas en retratos en los muebles del cuarto, en el velador, en el mueble de la televisión, colgados en las paredes, mostraban a una familia, "mi familia" pensó. Ahora tenía un hijo y esposa, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Rukia Kuchiki, bueno ahora Kurosaki. Estaban las fotos de su boda, los días de su luna de miel, el nacimiento de su hijo, fotos con su padre y hermanas, incluso junto a Byakuya.

-vamos no tenemos todo el día- lo urgía el pequeño.

-vamos Ichigo, no seas malo con tu hijo-le recriminaba la morena, quien apoyo una mano sobre la cama para sujetar su rostro. Se veía hermosa con esa piel resplandeciente, mientras los primeros rayos del sol chocaban con su figura, era toda una fantasía.

-está bien ya voy, ya voy-dijo convencido que esa era la verdad de su vida y lo cierto era que no le desagradaba. Podría haber olvidado todo lo que había pasado antes, pero se sentía tan completo tan feliz que no le importó como había sucedido. Tomo unas toallas y algo de ropa, entró al baño y se desvistió. Mientras por su cabeza se preguntaba cómo había olvidado tantas partes de su vida, como su graduación, su relación con la morena, su matrimonio, ¿cómo habrá sido? Entre estos pensamientos se introdujo a la ducha, giró la llave del agua caliente y como si fuera cámara lenta el agua cayó sobre su cabeza pero…

-¡fría!-gritó al mismo instante que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo otro escenario se presentó ante sus ojos, y claramente no era la ducha en la que se estaba bañando.

-¡qué rayos!-se preguntó

- levántate se hace tarde- El peli naranjo giró rápido para ver de dónde provenía la voz, aunque ya sospechaba de quien se trataba. La morena llevaba un balde vacio entre sus manos, cuando la vio lo estaba dejando en el suelo para luego posar sus manos en su cintura, "por lo menos lleva el uniforme del instituto" pensó Ichigo.

-¡¿qué te pasa?...¡¿Por qué carajo me tiras agua Fría?-le gritó en la cara todo empapado

-¡tú eras el que no quería despertarse!-le grito de igual forma-vamos a llegar tarde si no te levanto

-¡por lo menos podrías ser más delicada, enana!

-¡acaso quieres un beso para despertarte, bello durmiente!

-¡no estaría mal y sería más propio de una chica!-mierda la había cagado como se le ocurria decirle eso, ahora sí que de esta no se salvaba, lo iba mandar a volar hasta el otro patio

Cerró los ojos esperando el horrible impacto del golpe, pero nunca llegó, en lugar de eso la morena lo estaba besando, y no un simple beso; uno tan delicioso y placentero que lo dejó sin poder de análisis.

-ahí lo tienes-le dijo un poco ruborizada al tiempo que se incorporaba a su posición.

-Rukia-dijo lentamente.

-ahh Ichigo… se que nos distraemos cada vez que te despierto así y al final terminamos retrasándonos- le dijo con cara de reproche, mientras tomaba el cuello del pijama del chico-llevamos cinco meses saliendo y desde esa fecha llegamos tarde casi todos los días, no podemos seguir así.

Qué había escuchado mal, 5 MESES que él recordara nunca le había pedido ser novios, tampoco que tuvieran alguna cita, este definitivamente era un sueño, un frio comienzo pero con una dulce y suave continuación; pero esa no era su vida, definitivamente era otra de sus fantasías

-ya toma una ducha y nos vamos -le dijo la chica al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

-espera- Ichigo la tomó una de sus manos la muchacha lo miro con cara de interrogación-este es uno de mis sueños ¿verdad?.

-pero de qué estás hablando Ichigo-le reprocho con la mirada-¿por qué se te ocurren tales ideas?, eres tan idiota- deposito un lindo beso en sus labios-sal pronto para no retrasarnos tanto- El muchacho quedó atónito intento pensar en despertarse, pero cómo; todo lo que intentaba no servía para nada. Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, bueno no tan mala. Era como si todos sus más íntimos deseos se estuvieran revelando en un cálido y cándido sueño, pero cada vez se sentía más confundido. Resignado tomo una toalla y salió de su habitación.

-espera un momento…-dijo para sí. Cuando salió de su alcoba, el pasillo de su casa le parecía un tanto diferente.

-Rukia-grito para llamarla-donde estamos exactamente

-en nuestra casa, acaso no recuerdas- le pregunto desde lo alto- hoy si que te levantaste raro. Hace tres meses que estamos en este departamento… ya apúrate no quiero llegar tarde- Esto era un mágico lugar en ulgun rincón de su mente, ya no se desgastaría en pensar en salir, por el contrario disfrutaría cada uno de esos instantes hasta el final.

Cuando salió de la ducha, fue a su cuarto y se cambo el uniforme. Bajo donde estaba ella y cuando llego la tomo de la cintura y la abrazó demandante.

-ichigo ¿qué ocurre?-le dijo dudosa

-solo un momento-y cazó sus labios, luego la tomó de la mano para salir juntos.

-¿qué te pasa? nunca de los nunca haces esto, estas muy raro-

-solo olvídalo-caminaron juntos enlazando sus manos uno al lado del otro. Ichigo llevaba una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol. Se decidió a disfrutar hasta el último segundo de ese bello sueño.

Cuando llegaron al frente del instituto, la acerco a uno de los aboles y volvió a demandar sus labios.

-¡Ichigo!-le dijo mientras se hacía hacia atrás pero sin poder salir de los brazos.

-he decidido disfrutar cada segundo que dure este hermoso sueño, dijo entre besos

-¿sueño? de donde sacaste eso, idiota-Rukia hábilmente logro zafarse y le dio una gran patada en las costillas. Ichigo ensimismado cerró fuertemente los ojos, lo que nuevamente lo llevó a un nuevo escenario.

-¡demonios!-Ichigo se giró en su cama para esquivar la patada.

-¡hijo! ¡Cómo lanzas esas horrendas palabras a tu querido padre!

-¡pero si casi me matas!-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-pero si tienes que levantarte e ir al instituto y tenias una cara de satisfacción. ¿En que cosas estabas soñando?...eh eh-le dijo pícaro Isshin

-nada que te interese-ichigo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de su padre- ahora lárgate, tengo que vestirme

-no hasta que hables. Dime, ¿soñabas con Rukia-chan? ..eh-le respondió el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-¡ándate- Ichigo enfurecido le tiro la lámpara de su velador pero rápido su padre ya salía por la puerta dejando caer destrozada la pobre víctima.

-¡Ichigo apúrate, te están esperando!-le volvió a gritar su padre tras la puerta. Ichigo miró por la ventana y vio a la morena protagonista de sus más cálidos sueños.

-Rukia…-mencionó despacio, tomó lo necesario y salió a su encuentro.

-¿por qué demoraste tanto?-le pregunto seria la verlo que por fin se dignaba a salir.

-nada importante- le dijo despreocupado, Ichigo cargó su maleta y la llevó hacia atrás de su hombro. El cielo lucia bien para ser julio, el viento soplaba despacio removiendo sus cabellos y dándole cosquilleos, caminaba tras las morena el pelo negro de la chica se deslizaba con la suave brisa desordenando su peinado, se veía tan bien. Se despejo la mente, era muy diferente ahora de lo que había sido en la noche.

-Ichigo-la pequeña shinigami se había girado para verlo a los ojos.

-¿mh?-se sorprendió, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes, sus labios se veían suaves y tan deseables no podía quitar sus ojos de ellos.

-ichigo, debo conversar un momento contigo-le dijo

-ehh…sí claro-salió de su estupor

-vamos hasta aquel parque-ambos se encaminron a la plaza que hace un tiempo ocuparon para entrenar.

-Ichigo…-Rukia se había voltedo para enfrentarlo, llevaba su maletin delante de su falda y comenzó a mover sus dedos, el muchacho se percató que las manos le sudaban un poco. Ichigo la miró extrañado Rukia nunca actuaba así de hecho siempre era la más segura ante cualquier situación, era probable que esta sea otra de sus fantasias-yo quería…

Si este era otro de sus sueños, esta vez se sentía tan real como ningún otro, tal vez era el plus especial de haberlos vivido antes. Sin seguir pensándolo más decidió actuar, actuar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Si era otra jugarreta de su cabeza la tomaría y la disfrutaría, no se dejaría amedrentar otra vez solo por pensar que era un nuevo sueño, era mejor sentir el placer. Tomó el brazo derecho de la chica y la acercó a él, se puso a la altura de su rostro y la besó. Se sentía tan real como ninguno de los anteriores, era tan suave como ninguno de las ilusiones pasadas.

-¡IDIOTA QUE HACES!-Rukia se había logrado zafar, si bien había respondido al contacto, en cuanto logró analizar un poco y su conciencia había respondido, se alejó roja como un tomate, dándole un efectivo golpe en la cara.

-pero…ahh- Ichigo estaba impactado. De forma definitiva ese NO ERA UN SUEÑO.

-¡Idiota!¡ solo quería darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños!-le dijo mientras le tiraba una caja envuelta de papel de regalo, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ichigo quedó tirado y desconcertado. Cuando tuvo un poco más de poder de reacción tomo el paquete y de forma pausada desató la rosa y abrió la caja. Adentro había un lindo chocolate de forma de su insignia de shinigami sustituto, ella siempre sabía lo que le gustaba, junto al dulce había un sobre, la abrió curioso; era una tarjeta. En ella estaban dibujados los mismos horribles dibujos de siempre: un conejo dándole un lindo beso en la mejilla a un conejito de cabello naranja.

La pequeña shinigami quería hacer un momento especial para el cumpleaños de su compañero, ella quería sorprenderlo pero él iba y lo arruinaba, solo por pensar que era uno de sus estúpidos sueño, de verdad esta vez la había cagado, era un imbécil, razón tenía la morena en llamarlo idiota. Rápido se levanto y fue a buscarla, sabía que se desviaría para ir a uno de los arboles más altos de la ciudad, corrío hasta para encontrar. Hasta que por fin la halló, estaba en el parque cercano al cementerio. Estaba con los pies colgando en una de las ramas más altas, de aquel viejo cerezo que ahora solo mostraba algunas pocas hojas verdes, estaba en sí mismada, y pudo percibir un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos. Porque siempre tenía que actuar y hacer las cosas así, tenía que equivocarse de un cinquien cinquienta, estaba firmado en las estrellas en que siempre tenía que dar con el error. Había sido tan idiota.

-Rukia…-la llamó.

-¿qué quieres?-le contestó enojada

-podemos hablar un momento…-tomo la iniciativa, debía aclarar esto, debía entender el porqué de todo esto. Rukia bajo y sus miradas se cruzaron. Estaba enojada e indignada había planeado aquel momento y él ,por supuesto, lo había arruinado-yo quería que…

-no tienes por qué decirlo-le dijo sonriendo, en el fondo si deseaba que terminará con un besó luego de decirle lo que la estaba atormentando todos los días, había decidido hacerlo ese día el de su cumpleaños, se había cuestionado miles de veces si era lo correcto, si terminaba arruinándolo, por lo menos le podía dar la tranquilidad de seguir siendo amigos y que no se tenía que atormenar por no corresponderle ella sería feliz con lo que a él le hiciera feliz. Pero no de esa forma; como lo había hecho el idiota cabeza de zanahoria.

Sí, debía confesar que era una mujer y sí; muchas veces era complicada e incluso había cosas que le molestaban sin razon, y la exasperaban, pero ahora justo cuando tenía todo eso en su mente él la tomó sin permiso y le arranco un beso. Lo cierto era que esa acción la había tomado por sorpresa y eso la hizo delirar. Como todo en su relación, siempre ocurría algo inesperado. Sus ojos cambiaron, ya no estaba enojada solo lo normal. Ichigo capto el mensaje, sus resplandecientes ojos brillaban como la luna llena. Solo ella podía hacerlo suspirar y lo dejaba sin aliento, solo ella podía hacer ir del cielo al infierno en solo unos instantes.

-pero…

-cállate-lo hizo callar con su dedo índice-idota-dijo para luego ponerse de puntillas y rodear su cuello, para luego unir sus labios en un beso lento y encantador. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero ella quería ser quien le diera ese primer beso, ella ser la de iniciativa, después de todo era el cumpleaños de ese tonto. Ichigo la tomo por la cintura y la pego hacia él, no apresuraría las cosas, no intentaría hacer ninguna estupidez, dejaría que ella lo guiara, que ella sea la que mande. Después de todo ella era el delirio de sus locos sueños y fantasías. Pero debía confesar que si había algo mejor que sus sueños era esa total realidad y sin duda eso de que la realidad supera la ficción, hoy lo comprobaba con creces. Pero sus locas ideas no estaban tan mal. Tal vez en un rato más le pida que sea su novia, a lo mejor en dos meses más se irían a vivir juntos, luego le podría pedir matrimonio y con ello se irían de luna de miel a unas termas para luego tal vez tener un lindo hijo de cabello naranja y bellos ojos violetas. No era un mal plan para haber nacido de su imaginación, pero lo más importante de todo es que se embriagaría en la realidad y la pasión del momento. Y en esta elección, su margen de error se hizo humo, porque estaba seguro que esa era la elección correcta. La inspiración de su vida y alma, la única musa de sus sueños.

¡Feliz Cumpleños Ichigo!

Ojala les haya gustado. Espero leer sus comentarios y si tienen dudas no se avergüencen de preguntar. Se Cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.

Claw-13


End file.
